


Fairytales are bullsh*t

by Whats_up_its_KJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Detective Comics (Comics), Dick Grayson - Fandom, Young Justice, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Dick Grayson is bi, Other, Private Investigator, Young Justice - Freeform, gender non-specific character, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whats_up_its_KJ/pseuds/Whats_up_its_KJ
Summary: You hate that cheesy romance crap, it only happens in fairytales. The love at first sight, the amazing first kiss, the happily ever after. None of it is real so why are you letting this one guy (albeit a handsome, smart, and kickass superhero) mess you up so badly?





	Fairytales are bullsh*t

It’s my first day off in weeks I’m sick of crooked cops and gang activity. Honestly I’m doing more work than most straight officers are, but I’d know what I was getting into considering I decided to be a detective in Blüdhaven of all places. I guess I have no right to complain.

I shove my laptop into it’s worn leather satchel and head out of my office, trudging through the ankle deep snow to a little cafe a few alleys down from my apartment block. It’s often quiet enough to research in, although I hopefully won’t have to do any work for the next few days. The cafe doorbell jingles as I walk in and I quickly do a sweep of who’s in the cafe. A John and Jane Doe in the corner booth to the left of the entrance, Reese the usual barista behind the counter reading his same old Noir novel, and finally a group of teens that look only a year or two younger than me in the far back corner. I nod to Reese as I walk in and sit in the corner opposite the teenagers. I dump my coat and scarf next to me on the vinyl booth chair and my laptop onto the table. He knows what a nod means, I’ve been coming here long enough for him to remember my order by heart.

The teens didn’t look like anything out of the ordinary at first glance, three guys and two girls, but with another glance I notice that they’re silent. Completely dead silent. Another thing is that they’re dressed as if they were undercover, plain jackets or hoodies, jeans, nothing very memorable. No- Wait... Damn it. I’m not supposed be investigating, just ignore them. Just as I was finishing my internal struggle Reese brought over my usual. An off menu hot coco, whipped cream, mini marshmallows, the works. I passed him a $20. “Get yourself a new novel Reese, you’ve been reading that one for like forever.” I teased. “You can’t beat a classic Detective, you should know that by now.” He pocketed the cash and went to sit back down with his book.

I slipped my laptop out of its case in front of me and take a sip of my liquid diabetes when from the corner of my eye I see one of the teens, a red head boy, walk over to me. “Hey... Uh... How can I get one of those?” He pointed at my special coco. “Ah, like to live on the wild side do you?” I grin and nod towards Reese. “Ask for a special.” He grinned back and mumbled out a thanks while heading towards the counter.

And that’s when it happened.

I looked over at the table with the other teens and there he was, just like a stupid fucking fairytale, our eyes met. With his dumb hair and his dumb beautiful blue eyes that I had only seen because his dumb sunglasses slid down his dumb gorgeous face. And then they were gone, hidden behind those damn glasses, not to be seen again. Looks between the group were exchanged and immediately they began to pack up and head in the direction of the door. One of the girls, a ginger (who freakishly looks like The girl from Hello Megan), went up and pulled the red head guy out the door. “But my drink! It’s not ever ready yet!” He whined followed by the two other guys (who I’m going to refer to as Buff Boy and Pretty Face) who each grab him under an arm and carry him out to make sure he doesn’t turn back around for the coco. Ha, he’s determined I’ll give him that.

The other girl, who had blonde hair, stayed behind to write something on a napkin. A name and phone number. I only know what it was because she slid it onto the table in front of me. “Guy with the glasses thinks you’re cute, so call him some time.” She winked and walked out with a smug look on her face. I looked at the napkin.

“Dick Grayson.”

This could be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ve had to go back and change a few minor things to make the plot a bit smoother, you my dear reader are no longer in Washington and are now closer to Gotham. Any ideas for the story are welcome.


End file.
